


"Make Me!"

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), Importunate/insensitive Sano, Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Sano, Queer Sano, Sexuality/sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano is very bored. This is bound to annoy Saitou after not too long.





	"Make Me!"

It was one of those days when the sun was too hot and the breeze was too cold and the alternation was too annoying. In the still air, Sano's gi was heavy and sweat-inducing; when the wind picked up, he pulled it tight around him and scowled. He'd taken the thing off and put it back on about twenty times so far. 

He was bored as hell, and consequently ambling slow circles outside the police station. He'd been doing it for almost an hour in the hopes that at least one of three things would happen: he would get arrested for loitering and get to make a huge scene; Chou would appear, and they could fight about something or nothing; Saitou would decide not to be a workaholic for one day in his life, leave early, and fuck Sano's brains out for the rest of the day and the whole night. These could happen in pretty much any order, except that the Saitou one always had to be last. 

None of them had happened yet; he kinda wondered what was taking so long. 

He glanced up at the window to Saitou's office. The sun's glare on the glass made it impossible to see anything within, and he wondered if the old mantis knew he was out here. It was unlikely he didn't; half the precinct knew Sano was out here. Trying to imagine what they guessed he was doing made him chortle. 

He took off his gi again. 

They thought he was a less official version of Chou: some weirdo Saitou ordered around that wasn't exactly a cop but wasn't exactly not. And that was pretty much true, only Saitou didn't sleep with Chou. 

Where was Chou, anyway? Sano wondered as he put his gi back on and began restlessly digging a hole in the ground with his foot. 

A junior officer emerging from the station's main doors and heading purposefully toward him was a heartening sight. Sano straightened and waited with a hopeful grin to see if the guy would try to tell him off. No such luck, but the flunky _did_ have a little folded packet to deliver. Evidently assuming the latter contained orders that didn't need to be discussed, the blue-clad peon didn't speak as he handed it over, only nodded to Sano and disappeared again into the station. 

Sano put his gi back on -- he didn't even remember removing it this time -- and unfolded the note. _Why don't you go home and wait for me instead of giving my coworkers a strip show?_ it said in imperative language. A single small piece of candy in shiny blue paper had been folded within. Sano wasted no time getting this into his mouth. Just the candy, not the paper. 

_So he thinks he can bribe me, huh?_ Well, on a day when he wasn't so intolerably bored, it might have worked. Today there was no way in hell Sano would be willing to 'go home and wait' like the good little wife he wasn't. And the fact that he'd already pushed Saitou far enough for the cop to offer a bribe at all was _very_ encouraging. 

He stood back and waved vigorously at the glowing window above -- not that he really thought he didn't already have his lover's attention, but he wanted to make sure. Then he blew a kiss extravagantly upward and called out two defiant words before, backing away a few paces, he slid his gi slowly off his shoulders and began a semi-erotic dance against the gate-post.


End file.
